1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrooptical devices, electronic apparatuses, and projectors.
2. Related Art
Electrooptical devices such as liquid crystal devices for use as, for example, light valves for projectors are often based on an active-matrix driving system including thin-film transistors (TFTs).
This type of liquid crystal device includes TFTs connected to pixel electrodes disposed in pixel regions. These TFTs are disposed in interpixel regions where data lines and scanning lines are also disposed to supply electrical signals to the TFTs. The liquid crystal device further includes capacitors that hold a predetermined electrical charge in operation to achieve stable operation.
Recently, more compact, higher-definition light valves having pixel regions with higher aperture ratios have been demanded. JP-A-2000-98409, JP-A-2002-31796, and JP-A-2002-244154, for example, discuss liquid crystal devices having capacitors formed in interpixel regions. Among these publications, JP-A-2000-98409 discloses a technique for forming grooves, called trenches, on a substrate and forming capacitor electrodes therein. This technique allows formation of capacitors along the bottoms and sidewalls of the trenches with high definition to efficiently increase capacitance without widening the interpixel regions.
The above technique, however, cannot sufficiently reduce the interpixel regions because the grooves are formed only in regions where the capacitors are to be formed. This technique therefore cannot significantly increase the aperture ratio of pixel regions.